


Faking It For Y(our) Sake

by zjass06



Category: Heroes Of Olympus Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Nico Di Angelo, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Making Out, Nico Di - What the fuck is going on - Angelo, Possessive Will Solace, Protective Will Solace, ’Golden Boy’ Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: Nico trudged down the hallways of Goode High School with the same titanium barrier and the same heckles hurled towards him. He didn’t care, it never really went anywhere beyond insults; after a while they just feel like nothing. However, when he’s physically threatened, he’s all of a suddenly claimed by the Golden Boy of the school who’s never even spoken to him, defending him with a growl that no one knew Will Solace was ever capable of.





	1. Chapter 1

At this point, Nico was long beyond the point of actually caring. He's heard the same old story for way too many times; he's bored of it. So like any other trudge down those gods forsaken hallways, he didn't even bother keeping his head down, instead letting the insults shoot directly at him, not even hinting at the slightest distain. 

He's never always been immune to it, but by then it's just unoriginal and repetitive, Nico's heard it all. Nico was a late freshman, walked into Goode for the first time with a very noticeable Italian accent, dead parents and wearing all black. He supposed that maybe why he was the target of taunts was a little bit his fault, people were initially kind to him, Nico just kind of shut them out, never spoke to anyone. He just needed his time alone (everything moved too fast he needed some space to breathe) but the other kids seemed to have gotten the wrong impression, making it look like that Nico thought he was too 'prestige' to talk to anyone.

Whatever, it's not like Nico cared anymore. Their consistent jabs really meant nothing — but that didn't mean he still wasn't careful. He's only human, so of course he wanted to avoid it as much as possible, he'd always take the shady routes home, avoided the bus and never, ever even thought about dating.

Not everyone in the school were assholes, but a good 80% of them were. Nico's lucky though, that nothing really exceeded beyond explicit heckles, there hasn't been many instances where things have escalated to become physical — only happening whenever Nico took the first swing. Some part of him told him though that it's just because they didn't have enough leverage on him, all they really made fun of at this point was how 'emo' he was, no matter how many times he'd tried to say that he just likes the colour black. A wiser part of him told him that this leverage comes in a very specific form for Nico, his sexuality.

Nico's gay, he's attracted to guys and really he's not ashamed about it. That's not why he's kept hidden. The actual reason he's kept it hidden was because he just knows that it would be that final push, something for them to eat up and violate, they could be sickly justified as they beat him. Nico didn't particularly fancy getting beaten to a bloody pulp, so he becomes extra vigilant to keep his secret safely locked within the closet.

And he's kept it stored away for 3 years, not even raising a single suspicion, until it all crumbled down on that one autumn afternoon.

He trudged down those hallways as if made of steel, not even the slightest wavered by their barrage of profanities. It went the same as it always did, but this time, there's a short buzz in the pocket of his jacket and absentmindedly, he pulled his phone out to check the notification. Nico didn't even realise his mistake until someone crudely pointed it out — loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Emo kid has a rainbow wallpaper? Awww, he's a little faggot!"

And for the first time in years, Nico was dumbstruck, halted in his steps as the crescendo erupted.

There was lot of laughs, a lot of slurs and a hell of a lot of Nico hating himself for his own utter foolishness.

And as the bullets hit him, breaking effortlessly through his built up wall of what once was sturdy stone, it was all demolished in a matter of a few seconds.

Some part of him had told him to just run away, to sprint down those hallways and never be seen again. But yet another part, his pride, told him not to show his weaknesses — he wasn't a coward — but hell he'd be lying if he said it wasn't eating him up from the inside.

"Look at him, he's shaking. You gonna cry, fag?"

"Maybe that's why his parents died. They must of killed themselves when such a worthless faggot came out to them."

"Maybe sucking dick is the only time he'll ever feel useful."

"Lets teach the fag what people like _him_ deserve."

That's when a few of them started to close in; Nico found himself lost for breath as panic seized his chest. He wanted to defend himself, he really did, but what could he do? Nothing would make a difference, no snarky remark would stop anything. Even if it could've, he felt as if he's lost his ability to speak as they grew closer, hands fisted, sleeves rolled up.

The thing is Nico _knew_ that a majority of them weren't even homophobic. It was just _him_ and Nico really fucking hated himself for it. It was his fault he let it get this fucking far, maybe he deserves what's to come.

But then there was a voice that sliced through it all, sharp and threatening, ceasing attention instantaneously.

_"Step the fuck away from him."_

Then it was as if a time bomb had erupted, the entirety of the hallway stilled and nothing filled the silence besides from heavy footsteps, fast approaching.

Nico almost didn't recognise who it was, he had murder in his eyes, not sparing a single millimetre for the sparkling kindness that usually filled the azure.

"Why do you care Solace? He's just a worthless little emo," someone quite brave barked out, would've been menacing had it not been so laced with startle.

Nico picked up, inwardly, how the guy who had an eyepatch skirted around the term faggot. Nico knew Will was openly gay alongside a few other people in Goode, using the term against the blond would be the height of idiocy.

But Will's expression hardened nonetheless, and Nico couldn't quite believe what was happening himself. Will golden boy Solace hardly ever got into trouble. And in spite of his athletic build everyone knew that the blond wouldn't go so much afar to hurt a fly. No one ever had a reason to hate him and hence he became to most respected figure of the entire school, by staff and students alike.

Will golden boy Solace never looked quite so savage before, Nico could have never imagined it.

Nico could have never imagined Will's arm sliding protectively around his own waist before.

Nico could have _never_ imagined the possessive kiss Will pushed earnestly against his own lips before.

And as the blond pulled away after a few solid seconds, Nico wasn't given too much time to react, the massacre of thoughts cut away from him as Will spoke with a growling authority.

"I swear to God if _anyone_ so much as lays a _finger_ on Nico then they'll be fucking hell to pay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico presumed that had his reaction not been delayed, it would be identical to those who looked upon. They all stared, bugged out as if he had grown two heads while a collage of murmurs erupted within. He felt on edge at the glimpses of phones pulled out, indiscreetly flashing to capture the moment. Nico himself didn't know whether this _moment_ was actually real, but then the all too firm, searing press of Will's arm wound around his torso was too solid to ever come across as even the most vivid of dreams.

"Let's go," Nico heard Will say and it was hushed and low but it couldn't have been anymore piercing. Not long after, the arm detached from its prior position, leaving Nico to feel a strange burst of cold before warm fingers laced confidently between his own.

He didn't have time to even look down upon their intertwined hands; Will was dragging them away through the parted crowd soon enough. Nico felt like he should've said something — he wasn't quite sure _what_ — but perhaps a thanks in the least. However with Will's jagged, determined steps as he lead them both into the parking lot, Nico caught the sense that maybe he should just stay quiet. Instead, he let himself be whisked away, lacking an ounce of resistance.

It wasn't until the puzzled Italian found himself in the passenger seat of Will's car that he began to speak.

"So, uh, thanks for that... I guess," Nico tried, not even looking the blond's way. Instead, he stared beyond the windscreen, hand outstretched and awkwardly pawing the back of his neck.

The Italian felt Will's gaze upon him, but he swallowed and pretended to ignore it, wanting nothing more than to dissolve in the seat right then and there.

"Anytime," was all he responded. Short and simple and straightforward.

That's when the awkwardness poured in, heavy and drowning, reminding Nico that he hasn't had a sincere, platonic conversation with an actual human being for a few years. Pale fingers drummed against the leathered car seat, the only thing filling the tightening silence and Nico contemplated just sprinting right out of the car and flying to Mexico.

But pushing that impossible yet mildly tempting thought aside, the quietness gave Nico a chance to think.

"Why?" Nico asked out, a little timid and a little awkward, "Why'd you do that?"

Some boost of bravery must of set off in his system since he became determined enough to actually _look_ at the blond. Startled when he realised Will was looking directly back towards him, paired with a glint in his eye that wasn't hostile yet analysing — but just as unnerving. Nico also noticed the furrow in his golden brows; the subtle frown in his full lips.

"They've been giving you shit for so long, Nico. I couldn't just stand aside and let it happen anymore," he replied, voice sharp and tanned fingers set with a wrench like grip on the wheel.

The Italian shifted a little, cogs in his mind just mildly turning, "But, why... now?" And then he cringed, wincing at how that must of come across as ungrateful, so with frantic hands, he reassured. "No! No! I don't mean it like that..." pausing once more to gain track of his thoughts. Nico let out a nonchalant sigh, "Just, I don't _get_ it. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not wort—"

"I swear if you're about to say that you're 'not worth it' please just stop."

Nico bit his tongue at the almost icy tone, preventing himself from saying anything else senselessly. But it wasn't like it wasn't particularly true. In the end, Nico was just Nico. In the end, he was just Nico Di Angelo, that emo faggot who never spoke a word. He doesn't deserve support, it's not necessary -- not worth it. Will should've just saved his breath for a matter that was actually one to worry about. Will shouldn't of tarnished his reputation just like that, now the blond will have to suffer through the consequences and Nico didn't want to bare that guilt since all Will really did was help him.

No one had ever done something like that for Nico before, and it felt really, really foreign.

Will seemed to have picked up on the stretching silence and breathed out a calming sigh, forcing himself to diffuse the tension in his posture and just slumped back in his seat slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping," he began, "And I'm sorry for what I did back there, I didn't want to do anything that would've made you uncomfortable but... I guess I really fucked that up, huh?"

Dark eyebrows twitched together. " _You're_ sorry?" Nico asked, incredulous. "Gods Will, you helped me. _I'm_ sorry for having to do that for me. I don't want to make it seem like you have to help me, it's okay you know."

The blond gave a long, hard glance towards Nico, blue eyes so pure and glimmering yet glazed in guard. It almost made Nico's breath hitch; the Italian found himself resisting the urge to just shrink with the eye contact. Full lips looked as if they had something to say, they opened, and then they closed. Nico wanted to tell him _what?_ but Will eventually responded after pursing his lips for a final time.

"You want a ride back?" Will offered, paired with half a smile.

Nico didn't want to be anymore of a bother than he already, but something about the whole gesture made it seem as if the Italian wouldn't get away with a simple 'No thanks'.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great, thanks," he replied, rubbing his palms on his own knees because he didn't know what else to do with them.

Will nodded when Nico gave him the address for his apartment. It was around a 15 minute drive away and upon Will's question of "You walk home everyday?" Nico just pathetically shrugged. They spoke merely but the whole atmosphere felt tense, as if full of pressure that was so very close too make everything burst.

"Thanks," he said when they arrived. Nico made haste in unplugging his seat belt and he was just about to reach for the door handle when a sudden grip latched onto his wrist -- literally shocking the Italian, sending actual sparks through his arm; his fingertips tingling with electricity.

Slowly, Nico craned his neck to face the blond once more.

"You can come to me, Nico. Anytime, I'll be there. Okay?"

The Italian chewed his bottom lip, nodding before leaving and shutting the car door behind him.

~*~

The whole gravity of the situation crashed down upon Nico while he waited for his coffee to brew. It was just a little over midnight and (as per usual) he couldn't find it within himself to feel dreary enough to fall asleep. Insomnia was a pain in the ass, but if it had taught Nico anything it's that he should just stop trying to force himself to sleep because it'll just end up with him lying between the sheets, staring at the ceiling and dangerously left far too long with his thoughts alone. Probably caffeine at 12am was rather unhealthy, but sue a guy for wanting have any means of energy during his sleepless nights.

With the indistinctness of television blurring on in the background, Nico simply found himself leaning against the island; inwardly panicking. Oddly enough, it had only then occurred to him that Will fucking Solace had fucking _kissed_ him in front of the whole fucking school, leaving an explicit fucking threat for anyone that touches him. Understandably, Nico had no idea what the fuck to do with this information.

Of course, he knew that Will did what he did out of the sheer goodness of his heart (despite the stark contrast on the way he delivered his authority with a literal growl) Nico knew that Will was just part of the small population that wasn't an asshole. But such a show to an audience like that? Yeah, there was no way they'd think any of it was staged. Nico wondered if Will knew this, knew what he had dug himself into, playing the heroic lover role with the outcast of the school to just help a guy out;only to be sucker punched with everyone that was now undoubtedly thinking that they're fucking.

As he poured the bittersweet contents into a chipped mug, he sighed and shot a quick prayer for what on fucking earth tomorrow could bring.

~*~

Regardless of what sort of hell was ever thrown hurtling at his way, he'd be damned if he didn't resist without a fight. And in spite of everything, Nico always had this streak of stupidly stubborn pride coiled up within himself, like a spring bouncing back in retaliation. So when he found himself walking through the very doors of Goode the next day, he did his very best to keep his expression guarded, head down, paying no heed to anyone.

It was different. Not that change was something Nico hadn't prepared himself for but this was not the type of change Nico had expected. If anything, the Italian presumed that insults would shoot rapidly, increasing by a tenfold. He had practically accepted that he wouldn't get away with the day without a couple of bruises here and there. And the gay slurs were inevitable, yeah he couldn't imagine all the colourful ways they'd come up with to taunt his sexuality.

However, instead, no one really said a word to him and if anything it made the Italian subtlety nervous, fingers fiddling with the strap of the bag sitting on his shoulder precautiously. He'd be lying if it wasn't unnerving, having multiple sets of burning gazes on him all in the while of inconspicuous murmurs brimming with hints of his own name. Really, Nico didn't know whether to peg this as the better alternative to the heckles, at least then he actually _knew_ what they said about him.

But given these circumstances Nico just had to make do. So quickly adapting himself to the absurdly tense hallway, he promptly forced himself to head to first period without a bat of an eyelash.

~*~

Chemistry had always been a bore, nothing the Italian was particularly passionate about in any of the sciences really. However he strolled into that lesson quickly realising it would be anything but boring; especially when he saw the student that occupied the usually empty seat adjacent to Nico's.

Now it's not like Nico wasn't fond of most people in the school, but there was always an extra mile of hatred he felt towards Bryce Lawrence. There was always something that irked him about the boy, whether it was his pond scum green eyes or the way his teeth appeared to be different shades of yellow. With no other free seats, he found himself forced to sit besides the brunet, making minimum fuss as possible to prevent any further attention drawn.

It was obvious that Bryce was clearly seeking trouble since as far as Nico was aware, their despise for each other was very much mutual. Distantly, Nico recalled on a fight they had in junior year, back before the Italian was capable of keeping his emotions under control and swung a fist at his smug, little face. Both had came out with a seclusion each, but Nico was more than satisfied with the crack of the twat's nose under his knuckles.

Paying little heed to the boy, he pretended to listen to the droning of Ms Dodds, failing to take any relevant notes.It was only when she had set the class to an activity to fill gather results of such when Bryce had actually made known why he made his presence there.

"Funny, Di Angelo. How your little boyfriend seems to pop up out of nowhere. How much did you have to pay him for that little show?" Bryce sneered, making no move to actually fulfil the assignment.

_Warning! Dangerous territory. Warning!_ the rational side of his mind alerted, flashing red with screeching sirens, but impulsively Nico decided to ignore it.

"I didn't have to pay him."

Bryce scoffed, putrid breath fanning Nico's face much to his dismay, "I don't believe that for a second. I can't believe you're so desperate that you need to hire someone else to fight your own battles. But where's that fag Solace now, huh? He doesn't care enough about you, none of us do. He won't always be there to save your ass, just wait, faggot, just fucking wait and you'll get what you deserve."

Nico's veins felt as it they were filled with gasoline, and Bryce just happened to be the single match that set him ablaze. But nonetheless, he kept himself still, jaw clenched, as he gritted out "I've kicked your ass before, Lawrence. You still wear that mark on that deranged face of yours, I'm not scared of you."

He grinned in an ugly display of his foul teeth, it was almost maniacal. "We'll see, faggot," he claimed, chuckling in broken menace, "After all, it's not just me, there's a nice, long line of people that want to see you dead."

As far as Nico's small number of rodeos went, they were always just one against another; Nico would always be the one to initiate them once his temper snapped. Nothing was ever too serious, the severity perhaps reaching a few sore bruises and broken limbs. However, he hated to admit to the chill that ran down his spine, there wasn't much in favour for Nico with a death threat and being jumped by a gang of seniors that hated his ass at any moment. He's only human; he was fucking terrified.

"Where's your Solace now?"

Fortunately, the rest of Chem took place in silence. Unfortunately, it left Nico to face the cutting reality. If this day had even remotely been more peaceful prior to his little chat with Bryce Lawrence, it was all directly due to the impact Will had made. He hated that. He hated how he was practically relying on the blond now. He hated how weak that made him. But what could he do besides play along? His twisted fate had a real fucked up series of events lined out for him and it didn't seem like any paths or choices could ever lead to a happy ending. Nico was prone to get hurt, the question of how was just left up to a matter of time.

When the bell shrilled through the school, Nico jumped a little, torn out of his mind as he made swift to gather his belongings and leave in a manner that needn't looked too desperate. But with Bryce's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, he acted without thinking. Pushing alongside the students pooling out of that classroom door, he spotted that mess of blond curls too easily, drawn too it like a beacon. There could of been many justifications for his what he did, but he knew the only reason he stormed up to an unsuspected Will Solace, palming his face and pulling him down for a long, single kiss, it was just to prove to Bryce that he was wrong. Bryce didn't have to know anything was fake, no one had to, but god if this was the way that Nico could finally make his stand then he seized with all he had.

The strange thing was that Will was responding, but only for a split of a second because the Italian abruptly pulled himself away. He took in Will's dazed gaze, a little bit guilty but a lot determined, and this time, it was his turn to drag the blond away by the wrist.

And with a few twists and a few turns, he found himself leading them both into the janitors closet.

Perhaps it wasn't the most enticing of places, the alkali scent of bleach was distasteful and both were cramped inside against multiple mops, broomsticks and buckets. However, it was the first place that sparked in Nico's mind as secluded and private and that was near enough ideal for the Italian.

"What the hell?" Will asked; Nico would've winced had the tone been as harsh as he expected -- yet today was just full of surprises.

The Italian didn't want to beat around the bush, he was already aware of how fucked up what he was asking for was. "I need you to be my fake boyfriend, Will."

Will could've done a lot of things in that moment. He could've laughed at him, which would been quite understandable -- it's hilarious to assume that anyone would do such a thing for Nico. The blond could've just left, walk through that door and leave the Italian dejected, after all, he wasn't obliged to help him at all. Will also could've just yelled at him, express his fury at _what the fuck_ that whole scene was for, tell Nico to get lost. Tell Nico he wanted no part of his little charade.

Yet he did neither of those things; instead he swept his gentle, azure peer across his pale face and Nico felt it trace a trail of tingles where it landed. Then he looked him dead in the eyes, the brightest of blues meeting the darkest of browns, and the Italian found himself drowning a little. So many specks of emotions -- mostly unnameable -- a few he could recognise: uncertainty, care, confusion... hurt?

"Fake?" the blond asked faraway; broken.

Nico had never felt more stupid in his life, "I'm sorry, that was really out of line. Just forget about it, I'm really sor--"

"I'll do it."

Gaping up at the tanned boy like a fish out of water, Will seemed to have a fierce expression painted over his features. _Just like that? He's agreed?_ Honestly, this whole exchange was an idiotically impulsive decision of his; going into it, he didn't actually take some time to think about what Will's response would actually be. But he said... _yes_?

"What happened in there?" Will questioned who yet again hadn't failed to pick up on the silence that veiled upon the two, "What'd they do?" It was strange, the way he asked. His tone was reverent, gentle and soothing but the omnipresent growl at the back of his throat broke served like shattered glass.

Here, Nico two options:

A) Tell Will about Lawrence's death threat. (Sell himself out for being a coward and appear pathetic due to his genuine fright.)

B) Don't tell Will about Lawrence's death threat. (Keep whatever remnants of his dignity he had left and save it as his own issue to deal with.)

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he lied, and with the 5 minute bell, he laced his hand with the blond's and tugged them out of the closet.

~*~

Nico knew that Will had suggested having lunch together for the sake of keeping up appearances, so he didn't why his stomach flipped at the gesture, didn't know why it felt a little bit elating. It'd been 3 hours since their negotiation, and if there was any prior hesitation on Will and Nico's status their doubts were most definitely disproved by now. Rumours in Goode spread like wild fire and with something as mind fuckingly impossible as their relationship, Nico wasn't in the slightest surprised how quickly everyone found out.

A few of Bryce's words reverberated in his skull, _how much did you pay him?_ Initially, Nico could deny his accusations with zero dither, but now what? The Italian had literally gone up to the blond and asked for this whole fake relationship, before at least he could admit the guilt he felt for Will wasn't entirely his fault. But this was different, whatever hate the Golden Boy™ would now be solely at his fault.

"You okay?" Will's charming voice sliced through his haze of thought. They sat opposite each other on a secluded table that no one dared to accompany. The Italian was quite shocked at how Will played everything off so well, like it was second nature. The blond looked at him so full of sincerity and compassion and even the subtle gestures like the thumb that soothingly circled the back on his hand on top of the table showed just how effortless it was for Will. He'd certainly make someone very happy one day, Nico hated how it had to be wasted on him, no matter how much he tried to deny he didn't enjoy his presence.

Nico futilely attempted to reassure the blond with half a smile. "Yeah, fine," he replied, "Look I'm still really sorr—"

"God you're never gonna stop apologising are you?" Will intruded, his tone was kind cut to it, "You're not forcing me to do anything, okay? I'm not doing anything I don't want to. You're not like some charity case to me, Nico. I'm here cause I want to be."

"You've got friends that you don't have to pretend you like. Hell you have the choice of the whole school if you wanted."

"But I'm choosing to stay here with you, and so long as that's fine by you I don't intend on ditching you anytime soon."

Will wound his fingers with the pale ones and squeezed gently.

"And I'll be fucking damned if I let anyone hurt you ever again."

~*~

Nico didn't attempt to decline Will's request ondriving him home once more — probably raise a few eyebrows that his 'boyfriend' wasn't even giving him a lift. He couldn't afford that, not when the day had passed miraculously not feeling like Nico was stuck in a pit of hell. This whole ordeal was actually paying off.

He inwardly picked up on the fact that Will seemed to have remember his address, mildly surprising but, then again, he had only just dropped him off yesterday. This time, the journey wasn't nearly as awkward, whether that was due to the radio or not Nico couldn't tell, but he was thankful nonetheless.

"I'll see you tomorrow then I guess," the Italian said, picking his bad from over the backseat and made his gesture to leave.

He didn't miss Will's smirk, but he didn't make any remark on it either, not until the blond asked, "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"It's fine, nobody we know is from around here. We don't have to keep up appearances outside of school," Nico explained though he liked how the blond was quite vigilant.

"Ah, I see," he stated, pursing his lips with a nod of his head.

With that, the Italian was just about to leave but with the sudden exclamation of "Oh, wait!" Nico pauses in his tidings to see what the boy wanted. Will dug through his hoodie pockets, whipping out a slip of paper between his fingers; grabbing the pen behind his ear and made a swift note of something on the scrap. In a second of two, he passed it to Nico who looked at it with furrowed brows.

"My number, for if you ever need anything."

"Oh, okay. Uh... thanks," Nico replied without a doubt awkwardly — like did he have no other response than 'thanks'? He slipped the slip into his jacket pocket, "Okay, bye."

"Cya Neeks," Will waved when Nico got out of the car, driving off with leaving a trail of dust and a dumbfounded, raven haired boy.

~*~

This whole plan was actually Will's idea.

After a week or so of their 'dating', they did what they deemed fit to keep up appearances. Whether that was a little peck on the cheek or some sweet handholding as they walked down the hallways. And though the relationship itself wasn't real, the gestures had to sell everything off, but it soon to be not enough.

Nico wasn't stupid, so he wasn't unbeknownst to the sprinkling rumours of the possibility that Will only hooked up with Nico so he can rub it in his ex’s face that even the Italian was better than him. When Will heard that one for the first time, well, it wasn't pretty. And then after the whole scene he made, he had whisked Nico away and claimed that was 100% untrue; that he and his ex broke up back in goddamn junior year. Honestly, Nico didn't know why Will was explaining himself, it wasn't like they were _legitimately_ dating, but he'd be lying if he claimed that it wasn't a little bit elating.

Hence, Will decided that he had to prove something to them, to prove Nico's worth to him. Though he had assured the raven haired boy that it was to kill any suspicions, Nico really couldn't care less about the reason if he was being completely honest. Once he heard the plan, he was 110% sold.

So that's how he ended up ditching second period. That's how he ended up with his back pressed firmly against a steel locker; with someone's padlock digging into his spine. Despite the minor discomfort, he couldn't really bring himself to register the jabbing at all, all too preoccupied with the heavenly pressure against his lips.

Nico had forgotten about the time for a second, or minute, or maybe even an hour as he found himself too caught up in his heated session with the blond. All his focus instead on was extracting those sweet, sweet sounds that Will made when he tugged on his hair _just_ right or Will's calloused, searing fingers teasing the strip of skin at the hem of his shirt. He was too caught up in everything that the plan had — teetering on the edge of almost — slipped his mind.

Really, who cared about the plan when he felt literal firecrackers flickering in his stomach? He sure as fuck didn't. But as time marched on; his eyes open by a sheer slither, still pinned against the metallic, dull blue doors when he caught a glimpse at the clock. The bell would shrill at any second.

At any second, those doors would open and a sea of students would pour out with the force of a tsunami. The plan, before temporarily forgotten, was to get caught in their little 'session'. To break apart when the first few front row students had caught them. To act all flustered and flushed and all innocent until there was no uncertainty about the (intentional) poorly concealed commitment between the two.

And it played out just as such. Those doors burst a nanosecond after the shrill of the bell. (When Nico resisted the urge to jump and push the blond away before anyone could see.). But see they did and there were plenty of "Oh my god's", cheeky grins, disgruntled snarls and wolf whistles that would assure to be way more than enough.

The only unexpected outcome was just the hollow, detached feeling that weighed down in his gut like thick lead.

~*~

Trudging up to your locker on an already torturous Tuesday morning to find profanities spray painted across it isn't the most amusing of experiences.

So just imagine Nico's delight when he found the words, _Di Angelo is a SLUT_ sprawled across his locker door in a distracting, bold red.

Cause 'ha' fucking 'ha' Nico really couldn't be asked to deal with this shit after getting a 0 hour sleep and not a sip of coffee that morning. It was as if all the non existent bad luck of his previous week had accumulated and just spilled all over that day, like God realising that he messed up and let Nico get away with good fortune for far too long — cause come on, Nico Di Angelo is never gonna actually have a good life.

So he did what he did best; ignored it. All in spite of the really fucking irritating sniggering behind his back or the few phones recording his reactions. He didn't wanna satisfy them, not even in the slightest, so Nico merely flipped them the bird as he lumbered away, that being the only fucks he gave.

He didn't realise his mistake of absentmindedly leading Will to his locker so he can get a few things before they could make their leave. Too late, did he finally catch up with the programme, find out why Will stood as still as a board as he saw the unmissable scarlet that stained his locker.

Nico saw him seethe, saw his pupils shrink and death bubbling within the irises. The grip on his hand increased by a tenfold, his other fist clenched so tight it was almost shaking.

"Will, it's okay. Don't do anything," Nico demanded quietly, trying his best to waver his attention, "They want a reaction from you. That's it. Don't satisfy them." He has gotten used to the absurd protective streak the blond seemed to have over him, some instances being more obvious than others.

But when Will's eyes flickered to meet Nico once more, he watched, only slightly mesmerised, as his pupil dilated almost instantaneously. Softening the jagged edges of rage in his gaze. He promptly pushed a slow kiss against Nico's lips, which was yeah, pretty startling, but he pulled away, allowing Nico to collect his things and leave the hallway without a single word.

~*~

"Whoever the fuck wrote that shit on your locker is going to regret—"

"It's _fine_ , Will, okay? You make bigger deal out of these things than I do myself."

"But it's not _fine_ , Nico! It's not okay! No one should have to deal with that, and they can't just think they can get away with it. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

There they were, inhabiting the front seats of Will's Audi for the umpteenth time. After a completely silent drive, the blond burst open like a can of pressurised air, blasting with his not so well hidden hatred.

"I've been dealing with it for a long time, I've long passed the point of _actually_ caring what they say about me," _you should too_ , was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit his lip to physically prevent it from slipping out.

Will just breathed in, and then out. His knuckles still white against the wheel, "The fact that you've had to get used to it—"

"—Is fine, I promise."

The blond just sighed, defeated, "I'm sorry, Nico. It was my fault they did they. I should've not told you to—"

"If you're gonna tell me that we shouldn't of made out then I can promise you that they could vandalise all my belongings and it would still be worth it," Nico said before he even processed what surge of words flew from his traitorous lips.

_God fucking damnit to fucking hell._

Yep, he'd ruined it all. Maybe Nico should fly out to Mexico after all, he should change his name to Lester Papadopoulous and just burn his passport. Cause fuck he'd ruined the best thing his life had given to him in years.

But that smirk, that fucking smirk smeared across his face like he had just won the fucking lottery — maybe he had, Nico would be convinced by that grin alone. And before he could even apologise profusely or wave his arms around in fluster, Will surged forwards as quick as light, landing an all too welcoming kiss onto Nico's unsuspecting lips.

Nico felt himself tense, and then slump, and then tense up once more. He turned his face to the side to avoid to the further attack of insistent kisses, so he could find his voice to say, "There's nobody her—"

"Shut up," Will monotoned, and well, Nico was sold.

They fused their lips again, sparks exchanging within. It was addictive; Nico found himself with an unknown urge to feel himself as close to Will as possible. The blond seem to be on the same brainwave, his arms looping themselves around his waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and lifted to Italian to help ease him into straddling his lap.

It was almost perfect, had it not been for the stupid fucking steering wheel digging onto the small of his back. But it was a car after all, and the limited space within could be played as an advantage since they were forced so close. Nico could feel like the rise and fall of Will's chest, he trailed his cool hands down his shirt and he could feel the erratic heartbeat under his palm. His confidence boosted when he realised Will was enjoying this just as much as he was.

It wasn't until the blond began to trace a path of closed-mouthed kisses across the expanse of Nico's sharp jaw that they suddenly shot apart. All due to Nico's elbow finding somewhere convenient to rest, finding that jammed it into the car horn seemed to be the best way at it.

Regardless of the dissipating heat, both still panted, their cheeks painted with healthy flushes, grinning like little maniacs on Christmas Day.

~*~

There was no way.

Absolutely and utterly no way.

No way in fucking hell was Nico going to spend another sleepless night without his only energy supply.

After today's (or yesterday's) sluggish morning upon the discovery of having no coffee in the house, Nico told himself he'd go ahead and make sure he'd get some for tomorrow. The only reason he managed yesterday was because he managed to snag a poorly made cup at lunchtime otherwise he would've been a completely dead battery. There was no way Nico was going to face that chance again.

Not giving two shits, the Italian shrugged on his jacket — not bothering to change out of his sweats and black t-shirt — and made out for the 24 hour convenient store that stood a block away.

There was always something sort of comfort about the dark that soothed Nico. With the crisp, autumn air whisking through his inky strands he shrugged his hands into his pockets, relaxed and at ease.

His fingertips twitched at the corse, unfamiliar texture inside his pocket, feeling thin against his touch before he pulled it out for an inspection. Nico studied it, and just for a fraction of a second, he was confused before clarity reminded him. It was Will's number that he'd given him all those days ago, and he felt a little bit guilty that he kind of just forgot about it. _Well, no longer_ , he thought as he produced his phone and typed the number into his minimal amount of contacts, his feet still scuffing him further down the desolate pavement.

He wasn't exactly thinking when he hit call, but his senses returned to him as the second ring sounded and Nico saw the time at the top of his phone stating it was 1:44am.

There wasn't much he could do about it though, because out of anything that could've happened as a consequence he was instead met with an instant darkness. A rough fabric pulled across his face, blinding him; scratching harshly against his cheeks. Reflexively, Nico lashed out, scratching at the pair of hands his attacker used to keep the sack onto of his head. Nico's elbow slammed backwards, the joint meeting definitely someone's chest as that someone staggered back, given the Italian the opportunity to tear of the mask from obscuring his vision.

He was rapid to turn around, his fists up and perfectly poised, battle ready as he looked down upon his quick-to-recover attacker. As the unknown stranger peered up, Nico could never fail to recognise those cruel, murky eyes.

"Lawrence?" Nico asked, slightly thrown off, and that's when Bryce seized the opportunity and curled his fist right against his cheek.

The pain insignificant, being shadowed by the adrenaline and left for something to worry about later because there was so much more than a simple black eye at stake here. Nico anticipated the brunet's next attack, falling into the defensive as he dodged each of Bryce's erratic punches. They were sloppy and predictable, but the force put behind them was still highly concerning, alarm bells ringing everywhere.

The fuelled Italian caught one of the fists, wavering at the impact before regaining his stance, throwing his own cracking punch at the senior's maniacal face. The crunch it made as it connected full force with Bryce's jaw made him revel momentarily in a sick satisfaction, but then the boy was laughing, his eyes deluded.

"That the best you got, faggot?!"

Nico had him pinned to the curb in no time, his calf pressed roughly against his heavily heaving chest, his grip seizing his arms at either side of his head.

"What's your fucking problem, Lawrence?" Nico questioned between regaining breaths, what move does he make from here?

Bryce directly avoided his question, "You win, Di Angelo," and Nico was starkly taken aback by his withdrawal, initially thinking that it would take a lot more to pierce through his pride rather than having his in a sloppy pin on the pavement.

That was his mistake, the stark startle. Bryce launched himself up with whatever remnants ofmight he had remaining, but he made little attempt to throw Nico off. All he did was hastily slide his hand into his left sock, the Italian only catching a flash of silver before he felt the a force wrench deep into his thigh. It took Nico a second to actually register what the sensation was, but then with the sudden burst of hot white pain erupting at the slightest of shifts he looked down; dizzyingly caught the switch blade buried within his leg.

_Stabbed, I've been stabbed_ , his brain provided but not too sure on what to do with this information.

All Nico heard was a guttural scream that tore from someone's throat (might of been his, he wasn't too sure) as he was pushed back into the jagged pavement. Sprinting footsteps growing increasingly quieter as his vision began to haze.

~*~

" _Nico?_ NICO?!"

~*~

Waking up to a completely white room almost made Nico think he was in heaven — but then, there was no way that he'd ever made it there. So, this was either a really appealing looking hell or he was still stuck in real life. But with the hum of machinery and the fucking tubes buried in his forearm, Nico soon found that it was the latter.

The raven haired boy gathered that he was in a hospital — rather quickly actually — considering the fact that he's never been to one in all 18 years of his life. (Well, maybe besides from when he was born, but he genuinely couldn't remember the last time he had been a patient in one.) He made a fruitless attempt on lifting his stiff neck up from the too soft pillow, but a millimetre of hovering induced a wave of nausea that Nico would rather not bare with.

He didn't know how he initially missed his presence, but as his muscles armed curled around Nico's body so tightly that it threatened to snap in two, he became impossible to miss.

"Okay, Will," Nico wheezed, finding it difficult to breathe in his grip, "Give me some air, Solace."

Immediately, Will jumped back with a sheepish expression. Nico was crestfallen at the way the blond looked. His eyes had never been a brighter shade of blue, emphasised vastly against the bloodshot red that surrounded them, his dark bags underneath signifying that he's most likely not slept a wink. Nico felt the urge to run his fingers through his outrageously mussed hair, blond curls sprawled in two separate directions as if he spent hours with his fists curled within the strands in stress. Though his smile was present, Nico knew if barely even scraped the surface of his full blown beam.

"I'm so sorry, Nico. I'm so fucking sorry I couldn't be there for you," he gushed, voice cracking and tears brimming in what one would assumed were cried out eyes. His warm hand gripped his cool one immediately, curling around them as if it was his lifeline. "So fucking sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Will."

"You don't get it, Nico. I swore to myself I wouldn't let any harm come to you. Ever. Not for as long I'm around," Will admits and there were unshed emotions at his tear ducts, "But look, you could've fucking _died_ , and _fuck_ I'm so glad you're okay."

Nico didn't know what to say. Speaking wasn't his strong point, never had been and never will be. He had no idea how to comfort someone, and especially in this situation where Will dragged himself down that was something that was not even remotely his fault. But there he was, crying silently at his bedside.

But then he remembered his voice, his memories.

"You saved me, Will. You found me," Nico breathed, his pain medication getting to his head a little too much for his taste.

The blond shook his head, "But what if you hadn't called? I would've had no fucking idea and you would've be—"

"But you did find me. You _did_ save me, Will. I could've been anywhere, and yet you still managed to find me."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose you Neeks, I have no idea," Will admitted, pressing the barest of kisses to the backside of his hand, it brimmed Nico his a wave of warmth and protection.

"You're not gonna lose me anytime soon, Solace," Nico responded; smiling genuinely. His mind began to numb once more, his painkillers making him briefly woozy, "I love you too much, I can't just leave you."

Nico's eyes closed and his world was just starting to dissipate into yet another dreamless rest before he felt the slightest touch of lips trace a kiss upon his forehead, fingers stroking through his hair lovingly.

"You're not leaving me if I have anything to do about it, Neeks. I suppose I love you far too much for that too."


End file.
